smg4_plfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Mario
Mario (pełna imię: Mario Sexy the Plumber) to włoski hydraulik wywodzący się z serii Mario od Nintendo. Ponieważ w większości wypadków w odcinkach SuperMarioGlitchy4 w dużym stopniu wykorzystuje Super Mario 64 i jego postacie, Mario jest głównym bohaterem w SMG4wersum i pojawia się w większości filmów z SuperMarioGlitchy4. Mario jest często przedstawiany jako najgłupszy gość w serialu chorobliwie otyły, oraz uzależniony od spaghetti. Choć wydaje mu się, że jest popularny i ma dużo łupów (co prawda jest fanem klubu), Mario jest w rzeczywistości uwodzicielskim, homoseksualnym i pedofilskim streakerem, który był wielokrotnie aresztowany. Ponadto Mario został przedstawiony jako zboczeniec, zoofil, prostytutka, narkoman i pijak. Ponieważ większość wspomnianych cech grana jest w komedii, Mario jest protagonistą wielu odcinków. Chociaż może on działać nieco w trybie dwubiegunowym i jest zwykle rozwścieczony najdrobniejszymi rzeczami, Mario jest często wesoły aż do irytacji. Wygląd Mario ma na sobie czerwoną koszulę z długimi rękawami, niebieski kombinezon z żółtymi guzikami, brązowe buty i rękawiczki. Ma czerwoną czapkę, brązowe włosy, czarne wąsy i niebieskie oczy. Jest niższy niż jego młodszy brat Luigi. Charakterystyka W kanonie Nintendo Mario jest przyjaznym hydraulikiem, który pomaga każdemu w potrzebie, poświęca większość swojego czasu na uratowanie księżniczki Grzybowego Królestwa i często bierze udział w sportowych meczach, wyścigach gokartów i "imprezach". Jednak w wypadku SuperMarioGlitchy4, Mario jest samolubny, leniwy i nieco upośledzony umysłowo, niemal całkowite przeciwieństwo kanonu Nintendo. Mario jest główną przeszkodą dla wszystkich żyjących w Zamku Księżniczki Peach, sprawiając, że niemal wszyscy na chwilę go znienawidzą (do tego stopnia, że tańczą na jego pogrzebie zamiast opłakiwać go pod koniec The Elevator po tym, jak on i Luigi zginęli w koniec). Podczas gdy Mario zwykle nie ma na celu spowodowania szkód u ludzi, zdarzały się epizody, w których Mario szkodzi ludziom dla osobistych korzyści. On również potrzebuje uwagi: przykładem jest, kiedy podczas wydarzeń z YouTube Mario?! Stworzył kanał theawesomario, aby zwrócić uwagę SMG4 i przewyższyć jego popularność. We wczesnych wypadkach Mario był przedstawiany jako gej i pedofil, ale te cechy zostały ostatecznie odrzucone. Mario ma też zwyczaj bycia nagim ... co w pewnym momencie doprowadziło do zablokowania kanału Youtube Luigiego, kiedy pojawił się w swoim studiu prasowym. Podczas gdy Mario czasami pokazuje oznaki, że troszczy się o innych, takich jak SMG4, często jest w cieniu tego, jak bardzo jest palantem. Mimo to Mario jest w większości dobrym człowiekiem, ale ma wiele wad. Zdolności Podobnie jak jego oryginalna wersja, Mario ma wiele mocnych stron i mocy. Ma ich tak wiele, będziemy musieli zawęzić listę. Oto jego podstawowe moce pokazane w filmach: -'Nadludzka siła': Mario był wystarczająco silny, by wykopać ludzi kilka stóp dalej i podnieść Bowsera, który waży ponad 300 funtów (ok. 360 kilo). Wykopał również pilota prosto przez okno i spadł z samolotu na ziemię w Super Happy Magical Fun Fun Island, a raz nawet podniósł Kinga Bob-omb'a (obliczonego na 30 ton). Może też wyrwać panel kontrolny pociągu, a nawet rzucić ciężarówką w niebo. Po wywaleniu Fishy Boopkinsa w niebo, skończyło się to katastrofą lotniczą w warsztacie E. Gadda. - Nadludzka wytrzymałość: Mario przeżył upadki z dużych wysokości, wybuchy, został zaatakowany przez Bowsera, został zmiażdżony, uderzenie od SMG4 (równie silne jak jego), a nawet wypadki samochodowe. - Pyrokinesis: Podobnie jak w przypadku jego własnych gier, wykazał zdolność do manipulowania ogniem. - Umiejętność ręka w rękę: jest mistrzem w walce bez broni, jak pokazuje jego wiele bitew, z nim wygrywa większość z nich. Ma swój własny styl, z bardzo szybkimi i potężnymi ciosami i kopnięciami. - Olbrzymia wielkość i siła: W grze Ssenmodnar 10, Mario użył Mega Mushrooma, by wyrosnąć na Mega Mario, mocniejszą formę, która jest większa, mocniejsza i twardsza niż baza Mario. - Przetrwanie w zimnie: W Icetrapped, w niektórych klipach, Mario jest widziany nago na mrozie kilka razy, bez żadnych negatywnych skutków. - Wielki raper: W War of the Fat Italians, a także w grze Supah Star Rap Battles of Epicness, Mario wykazał się dużą umiejętnością rapowania. - Hackowanie komputera: Pomimo, że zwykle był nieinteligentny, okazało się, że Mario doskonale potrafi włamać się do komputerów w Mariotube 2. Jednakże musiał on włamać się do Youtube Studio, aby to zrobić. SŁABOŚCI Oczywiście Mario ma słabości (choć stosunkowo niewiele w porównaniu z wieloma postaciami). - Wolna Prędkość: Ze względu na swoją wysoką wagę (ponad 350 kg.), jest wolny na nogach, jak pokazano w 101 sposobów na Mario na śmierć, Retarded64: Policja 1337 i kilka innych wypadków, choć to nie jest dużo wada w porównaniu do jego największej słabości. Jednak okazało się, że jest wystarczająco zwinny, aby uniknąć spłaszczenia przez Hamburger Supreme w Super Mario Jackass. - Upośledzenie: Mario jest jedną z najbardziej upośledzonych postaci (jeśli nie najbardziej upośledzoną postacią) w serii, nawet nie wiedząc, co to jest 1 + 1, dopóki Baldi nie nauczył go matematyki. Jak dotąd jego największa słabość kosztowała go sporo bitew pomimo swojej siły. Na szczęście niektórzy z jego przyjaciół są również opóźnieni. Czasami jednak Mario pokazuje oznaki inteligencji w niektórych odcinkach, z największym przykładem jest Stupid Mario Stupid Show. - Odrętwienie: od SM64: Super Mario RUN RUN RUN!, nie może już czuć nóg. Prawdopodobnie ta słabość zniknęła w następnym filmie. - Impulsywność: Mario ma skłonność do niebezpieczeństwa bez strategii. To prawie zmusiło go do przekształcenia go w T-Pose'owego Zombie w Mario And The Waluigi Apocalypse. Fakty o Mario z ṩṩἔᾗмὄḋᾗᾄʀ 5 (WAT O_O edition) Te "fakty" są wyświetlane pomiędzy skeczami w ṩṩἔᾗмὄḋᾗᾄʀ 5, zgodnie z SMG4. Wiele faktów jest dyskusyjnych. 1. Mario zjada około 640 000 misek spaghetti na godzinę. 2. Mario po raz pierwszy pocałował się z blondynką wyglądającą na włóczęgę. 3. Mario osiągnął dojrzałość płciową, gdy miał 30 lat. (Jeśli to prawda, Mario ma rok dojrzewania.) 4. Mario może latać z magiczną czapką. 5. Mario pierdział ponad 13456 razy w zamku. 6. Mario nie jest leworęczny ani praworęczny, co oznacza, że prawdopodobnie jest oburęczny. 7. Mario robi 1 monetę za rurę, którą wysadza lub niszczy. 8. Luigi jest właściwie siostrą Mario. (To jest kłamstwo) 9. Mario jest w rzeczywistości Chińczykiem, ale zmienił narodowość na Włocha. 10. Mario nazywa się "The Plumber". 11. Princess Peach jest Mario WAAAAAAAAHHH?!?! 12. Ulubionym kolorem Mario jest Cyckowy. 13. Mario urodził się 13/13/1942 r. Lub coś takiego. 14. Drugie imię Mario to "Sexy". 15. Mario ma dzieci, a ich imiona to Ropucha. (To jest kłamstwo). 16. Mario nie ma zębów (to kłamstwo). 17. Kombinezony Mario zostały stworzone z brudu. 18. Mario miał zagrać w teledysku Justina Biebera, ale został wykopany z powodu zniszczenia wszystkiego. 19. Mario nie ma palców. (Prawdopodobnie kolejne kłamstwo). 20. Oczy wszystkich są niebieskie. 21. Wszyscy ukradli styl wąsów Mario. 22. Bowser nienawidzi Mario, bo zmusił go do zrzucenia kanapki! 23. Mario nosi soczewki kontaktowe i majtki. 24. Początkowo nos Mario był genetyczną mutacją. 25. Mario ocenia to wideo na 0/10 Pokémany Osobny artykuł: Pokémany Mario Ciekawostki - Mario pojawił się niemal we wszystkich filach, z godnymi uwagi wyjątkami prawie w każdym odcinku Guards N' Retards, BattleToads i The Wacky Wario Bros .: Waluigi Origins. - Mario okazjonalnie pokazywał jedzenie ze śmietnika. - Mario zachowywał się znacznie mniej głupio w filmach z 2011 roku od SMG4. - Mario uważa, że osoby starsze są bezużyteczne. Na przykład, w Who let the Chomp out?, Mario pyta Toadswortha, czy ten ostatni rzuci laską w Chompa, aby go pokonać. - Mario ma kanał Youtube o nazwie theawesomario, który ma obecnie ponad 205 tys. Subskrybentów. - Mario lubi skakać z dachu zamku. - Grając szalony, Mario jest w stanie latać bez Wing Capa. - Mario został stworzony przez maszynę klonującą SuperMarioGlitchy4. - Mario może przekształcić się w Super Saiyana. - Mario miał trzy zawały serca od jedzenia spaghetti. Miał także atak serca od jedzenia hot doga. - Podczas gdy status ten został prawdopodobnie wycofany poprzez negatywną ciągłość, Mario został zamieniony w czarodzieja. - Jak ujawniono w Bob-ombache, Mario został porwany przez znajomych Bob-ombów, ale został uznany za nieudany eksperyment i został upuszczony przed zamek Peach. - Mario jest idiotą na granicy testu Idiotów. - Mario i Peach uprawiali seks wcześniej. Właściwie to kilka razy. - Mario (poza światem SMG4) jest klasyfikowany jako homo nintendonus. Jest to fakt ujawniony w 2014 roku. - W "Dreams" ujawniono, że Mario ma fobię starych ludzi po swoim drugim śnie. - Powodem, dla którego SMG4 uczynił Mario idiotyczną postacią było to, że czuł, że używanie "normalnej" lub "bohaterskiej" osobowości byłoby nudne. Nawiasem mówiąc, awatar autora ma tę osobowość. Kategoria:Dobrzi Kategoria:Mario-podobni Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Kategoria:Głupi Kategoria:Postacie z gier Kategoria:Faceci Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:A-Z Kategoria:Anty-Bohaterowie Kategoria:Debiutanci Sezonu 1 Kategoria:Grzyby Kategoria:Youtuberzy Kategoria:Gotowanie z Bowserem i Mario Kategoria:Dręczyciele Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Polecane artykuły